You Can Think Pad
You Can Think Pad(русс.Планшет для размышления)- взаимодействие в Baldi's Basics Classic и Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Описание Планшет для размышления - планшет зелёного окраса. На верхней части с лева планшета переклеплена фиолетовый овал. С верху права приклеплен серый конус с красным шаром, возможно имитирующие спутник сигнала. Сам планшет представляется немного скруглённым квадратом зелёного цвета. На верхней части написано You Can Think Pad. С права прикреплён клавиатура выпуклой прямоугольной формой, окрашен в зелёный цвет. На нём расположены кнопки формы скругленных квадратов, на кнопках написаны символы 1 2 3 4 5 5 6 7 8 9 0 - с '''. На кнопках разукрашены символы - в белый, внешняя - в фиолетовый. При нажатии кнопки разукрашены, символы - в зелёный, внешнее - в серый. Под ними находится круглая большая кнопка с написанным '''OK!, для сохранение ответов. Большое мест занимает белый слегка вдавленный в планшет прямоугольник для отображение примеров. Слева от него находятся три белые слегка вдавленные выпуклые квадраты для отображение зелёной галочки и красного крестика. Ниже них расположен черный вдавленный выпуклый прямоугольник для отображение главного антагониста. Справа от него расположен вдавленный широкий слегка выпуклый белый прямоугольник для отображение символов. Геймплэй You Can Think Pad играет важную роль в играх Baldi's Basics Classic и Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Ведь без них никак не написать пример то есть без него не собрать блокноты. На них возможно написать:правильные ответы, ошибки и секретные коды. Цитаты Правильный ответ = |-|Неправленый ответ = |-|Секретные коды = Интересные факты * The lowest possible legitimate answer to get correct is -9, and the highest possible number is 18. The reasoning behind this is the fact that both the first and second number can only be from 0 to 9; 9 + 9 = 18, however 0 - 9 = -9. * The You Can Think Pad had few amount of changes in updates until the classic version's update V1.4 and the full game: ** The pad lacked the number pad from its right side. ** It originally has a trademark icon at the end of its name: "You Can Think Pad™". Although it was removed in the latest update patch. ** At the beginning of the first (and second, in most cases) notebooks in update V1.2.2, Baldi said, "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject, math!". However, in the 1.3 update, this only applies to the first notebook the Player collect. On the second notebook, this voice line is not used. * In the prototype, when using the first notebook, there is a bug causing the texts to still say "WOW! YOU EXIST!'" instead of the threatening messages when getting the questions wrong. Same applies to the second notebook, where this text got overlapped the problem text. * The You Can Think Pad is possibly a reference to the Lenovo ThinkPad and the Casio ClassPad. *While update V1.3's under production for the classic version, a joke teaser shows the pad with the text "We've updated our privacy policy.". * The Player can only put numbers in the answer, not letters and symbols (except for the hyphen used for negative numbers). ** In V1.3.2 and prior, it was possible to type decimal points/dots in the answer. * The 3rd glitched questions were made by overlaying 3 layers of randomized equations on top of each other."It's actually just three layers of randomized numbers on top of each other." - mystman12. June 29, 2018. Twitter * Инвентарь в правом верхнем углу выглядит как отрезанный кусок планшет. * Там будет новая функция, которая связана You Can Think Pad под названием "You Thought Points" (YTPs) в будущем обновлении."First off, the You Can Think Pads will get a new feature, the ability to award You Thought Points (YTPs)! Depending on how quickly you solve the problems they present, you'll earn more YTPs. ... There will be other ways to earn YTPs as well, such as in field trips, or even through some characters!" - Kickstarter Update #3 - One week in! More new features and creating characters! * Baldi stops moving while the Player uses the You Can Think Pad."Yeah... Baldi stops moving when you're in the You Can Think Pad, so ..." - Live stream archive 38:36~38:45 * Despite there being notebooks, the You Can Think Pad is absent in the public demo. * In V1.4.1 on mobile version, the "OK" button could be pressed, even though the answer box is empty. ** In V1.4.2 and the new versions on mobile version, it now can only be pressed when an answer box is filled. Ссылки Навигации Категория:Взаимодейтсвия